


movie night

by 12snsds



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Loona - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 22:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18979264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12snsds/pseuds/12snsds
Summary: hyunjin, being deprived of attention, tries to get it from her girlfriend chaewon as they have a movie night





	movie night

**Author's Note:**

> hi so this was on my tumblr ( @/angelicnako ) and i just decided to start moving the one-shots i have there onto this platform as well !!
> 
> also this is really short and i apologize for that but i kinda wrote it on a whim with a short prompt so again im sorry for the length of it.

hyunjin had a long day. she woke up late since her alarm clock decided to unplug itself during the night and didnt get to eat breakfast or lunch. all she wanted to do was lay in bed and cuddle chaewon. chae always made everything better. she didnt even have to do anything except be there, so when chae asked if they could watch a movie, hyunjin said yes with no hesitation.

“which movie?”

“hmm, maybe Coco? i really love that movie.” hyunjin laughed “we can watch whatever you want.” she said while standing behind her girlfriend with her arms wrapped around her waist pressing soft kisses on the back of her neck.

they started the movie and hyunjin listened to chae quietly humming along to the songs. she walked over and sat in between hyunjins legs, chaewons back pressed to the taller girls chest and pulled the blanket up to her neck.

a while into the movie, hyunjin decided she was deprived of attention and started to kiss chaewon anywhere she could reach.

“hyunjin~ im trying to watch the movie.”

“im not stopping you.” she said in between the kisses she was placing on chaewons shoulders, moving back up to her cheeks. chae continued whining about “not being able to focus on the movie” until hyunjin put her hand under her chin, turned her head, and pressed a kiss onto her the blonde girls lips.

“shh~ im trying to watch the movie.”

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading ^__^ please leave kudos and comments ily ♡♡


End file.
